


Some Wounds Never Heal

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Acting as Christopher Diaz's Parental Figure, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Shannon Diaz, Sad Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Uh, what’s going on?” Eddie asked, once Karen had gotten Denny into the car and driven off. Buck just sighed and Eddie followed him into the house.“I called Karen to pick Denny up,” Buck said, a frown on his face. “Because I didn’t think Christopher was in the mood for a sleepover.”---An animated series Christopher and Denny are watching leads to some important and long overdue conversations.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	Some Wounds Never Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Just an important note, the show mentioned here is She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. You don't have to have watched it to understand, but just thought I'd say that upfront. Enjoy!

Eddie wasn’t sure what he expected to find when he came home, but it certainly wasn’t Karen leading Denny out of the house while a sheepish Buck stood at the door. 

Christopher and Denny were supposed to be having a sleepover. In fact, Eddie wasn’t expecting either of them to be awake when he got home from work. Even though Buck was the adult in charge of the sleepover and let both boys stay up later than they usually would, he figured that at eleven pm, both boys would be fast asleep.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Eddie asked, once Karen had gotten Denny into the car and driven off. Buck just sighed and Eddie followed him into the house. 

“I called Karen to pick Denny up,” Buck said, a frown on his face. “Because I didn’t think Christopher was in the mood for a sleepover.” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck sighed again. 

“What happened?”

“You know that show the boys started watching the last time they had a sleepover?”

“The one with the princesses?” Eddie asked. “Christopher hasn’t stopped talking about it. The other day he asked me if he could take archery classes.” Normally, that comment would make Buck chuckle, but he just nodded a grim look on his face. Eddie was about to say something, when he heard a sniffle. He looked towards the hallway, to see Christopher, one hand balancing on his crutches and the other wiping tears from his eyes. But the tears just welled back up when he saw Eddie. 

“Dad!” Eddie crossed to his son quickly, seeing how upset he was. As soon as Eddie picked him up, Christopher broke down, his body shaking with sobs. Eddie just looked over at Buck, completely confused as to what was going on. Buck just sighed, a guilty and sad expression on his face. 

“Mijo, what’s wrong?”

“It’s not fair,” Christopher sobbed. Eddie just rubbed his son’s back, trying to soothe him, while still feeling left in the dark. “It’s not fair that Queen Angella is gone.”

“Queen Angella?” Eddie asked, glancing at Buck. Buck just mouthed ‘ _the show_ ’ and Eddie nodded, even though it didn’t really help him with anything.

“Glimmer’s mom,” Christopher sobbed. And then it clicked for Eddie, why Christopher was so upset. “It’s not fair that she’s gone.”

“Oh mijo,” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to his son’s head. “You’re right. It’s not.” Christopher just buried his face in Eddie’s neck, muffling the sound of his cries. Eddie just looked at Buck who looked absolutely devastated. He offered his boyfriend a sympathetic smile before carrying Christopher to his room. He gently set Christopher down on the bed, but the boy held on tightly. He kissed his head before sitting down as well. 

“Buddy, I know the show made you sad,” Eddie said, running his hand through his son’s hair. “And I know you miss your mom. I miss her too. And I just want you to know that it’s okay to be sad about that sometimes. Just as long as you talk to me and tell me how you’re feeling, okay?”

“But I don’t want to make you sad,” Christopher said, quietly. Eddie smiled sadly and brushed a few tears away from his son’s face. 

“Well it wouldn’t be fair for you to be sad by yourself, would it?” Christopher sniffed a little and Eddie kissed his head. “We’re in this together, remember?” Christopher just nodded and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry that Denny’s mom had to come pick him up,” Christopher said.

“Denny and his mom aren’t going to be mad about that,” Eddie assured him. “But we can call them tomorrow and see if they want to meet us at the park.”

“Okay,” Christopher said, nuzzling closer to his dad’s side. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, mijo,” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to his son’s hair. Christopher let his head rest on the pillow as Eddie ran his hand through his son’s hair. “I love you kid.”

“Love you too, dad,” Christopher mumbled, his eyes starting to close. Eddie stayed next to his son, even when his eyes shut and his breathing evened out. A part of him was worried that Christopher would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. But if that did happen, he just had to hope that Christopher would come wake him up, instead of being sad and alone. 

After some time, when Eddie was sure that Christopher was asleep, he got up, brushing Christopher’s hair off his face one last time, before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him with a long sigh, leaving it open slightly, in case Christopher did wake up from a nightmare. 

“Eddie.” He wasn’t surprised to see Buck waiting in the hallway and couldn’t help but wonder how long he was waiting there. “I’m so sorry.” Eddie shook his head and Buck frowned. 

“My room, come on,” Eddie said, heading down the hallway. He heard Buck’s soft footsteps behind him and could only imagine the slump in Buck’s shoulders. He knew Buck was feeling guilty about this whole situation. It had been his eyes the moment Eddie got him. 

Once they entered his room and Buck closed the door, Eddie turned to face him. 

“Eddie.”

“Buck, stop,” Eddie said with a sigh. “This isn’t your fault.”

“But I could’ve,” Buck floundered, trying to find the right thing to say. 

“Could’ve what?” Eddie asked. “Watched the whole show beforehand and then tell Christopher he shouldn’t? He’s nine. He would’ve done it on his own anyways.” Buck sighed and Eddie moved closer to him. 

“I just feel awful,” Buck said. “The way he just burst into tears when it happened.” Eddie sighed and took Buck’s hands.

“A few months after Shannon’s death, I put on Frozen,” Eddie began, running his thumb over Buck’s knuckles. “It was on TV, Christopher didn’t care what we were watching, and I just didn’t even think about it. And then twenty minutes into the movie, the whole thing with their parents happens.” He sighed as Buck watched him. “God, he left the room faster than I’ve ever seen. By the time I got to his room, he was buried under the covers, sobbing. And yes, I felt guilty and awful for putting that movie on.”

“He watched Frozen with Denny and Harry at their last sleepover,” Buck pointed out.

“Exactly,” Eddie said. “He lost his mom and that’s going to be hard on him. Some wounds take time to heal. And some wounds never heal. But it doesn’t mean we have to hide things from him. We just need to be there for him.”

“We?” Eddie smiled a little and let go of Buck’s hands to cradle his face. 

“Yes we,” Eddie said, his thumbs caressing Buck’s jaw. “I can’t do this alone. And it certainly helps that even before we started dating, you loved my kid like he was your own.” Buck smiled at that. “Besides, we both know I’m garbage at talking about my feelings. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Together, we can split the difference to help Christopher.”

“I like the sound of that.” Eddie smiled, before closing the space between him and Buck, sealing their lips in a sweet and delicate kiss. 

“Come on,” Eddie whispered against Buck’s lips. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“You must be exhausted,” Buck said, tugging Eddie towards the bed. “Good thing you’re already in comfortable clothing.”

“Well my plan was always to come home, check on Chris, and then get into bed with you,” Eddie said as they both laid down on the bed. “Just took a little longer than expected, but the end result is all the same.” Buck smiled as he turned to face Eddie. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Buck whispered, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Eddie said, a small smile on his face. “And Buck?” The blonde glanced up at him, his blue eyes full of love and adoration. “We’re going to be okay. All three of us.” Buck smiled and leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. He then let his head go back to where it was resting as Eddie let his head rest on Buck’s. He sighed contentedly, a smile crossing his face, as his eyes started to drift close. 

He knew some wounds never healed. He knew a part of Christopher was always going to miss his mother and feel that heartbreak of her loss. But he knew, with time and with Buck in both of their lives, this wound would heal eventually.

They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
